<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Around Them, The World Burned by NicNack4U</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573219">And Around Them, The World Burned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U'>NicNack4U</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Between Episodes, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, Memories, Mentions of Other Doctor Who Characters, References to Other Doctor Who Characters, Reminiscing, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler, The Doctor Misses All Of Her Past Companions, The Doctor Misses Rose Tyler, The Doctor Still Loves Rose Tyler, Tumblr Prompt, modern-typewriter, the-modern-typewriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait. You knew her? Personally?"</p><p>"I knew all of them," the Doctor murmured. "At least, I thought I did. Once. A long time ago."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Around Them, The World Burned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                <span class="u"><strong>And Around Them, The World Burned</strong></span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span>     Yaz, Ryan and Graham were wondering if the Doctor had previous friends. Friends who maybe moved on from the time-travelling life. Or maybe they passed away.</p><p> </p><p>"Here. Tell ya what, fam," the Doctor gestured to the monitor on the console. "Why don't I show you?" She pressed a few buttons on the console and a young girl with short dark hair appeared on the screen. </p><p> </p><p>"She's pretty. Looks smart, too. And brave," Yaz complimented. She scrunched her brows. "Who was she?" Yaz looked at the Doctor in askance. </p><p> </p><p>The Doctor smiled sadly. "My granddaughter. Her name was Arkytior, but when she expressed interest in living life like a normal young girl, she took up the name Susan Foreman." </p><p> </p><p>Yaz looked on at the Doctor in both empathy and sympathy. She wanted to know more about the Doctor's granddaughter, but knew better than to ask until the Doctor was ready to talk more about it. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, for a grandparent, you're looking better than most, I have to say," Ryan joked. He shot Graham a teasing grin. </p><p> </p><p>"Oi!" Graham protested playfully, mock-glaring. He grinned and gestured for the Doctor to continue. "Eh, go on, Doc. Show us more of your past friends." </p><p> </p><p>The Doctor nodded and up on the screen popped up a young woman with bleach-blonde hair, wide and kind brown-hazel eyes. She was smiling in the picture; the kind that showed the teeth and gums and reached the eyes. Her tongue poked out teasingly between her teeth and her eyes sparkled mischievously.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew her, too," the Doctor hummed wistfully. Her eyes glazed over in reminisce and she sadly smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait. You knew her? Personally?" </p><p> </p><p>"I knew all of them," the Doctor murmured. "At least, I thought I did. Once. A long time ago."</p><p> </p><p>"What were they like?" </p><p> </p><p>Some crumpled copy of a smile crossed the Doctor's face. "They were going to change the world."</p><p> </p><p>And around them, the world burned. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>